


【胖远】非礼勿视

by Yanni4



Category: table tennis - Fandom
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 08:22:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17484575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yanni4/pseuds/Yanni4





	【胖远】非礼勿视

非礼勿视

“高远，往里挪挪！”  
温柔贤良人畜无害，但始终改变不了电灯泡本质的中国好室友粱大胖童鞋刚一出门，樊振东便从自己的小隔间里蹿了出来，三两下蹬掉鞋子，急匆匆地就往自家小男友的小粉床上拱。  
他的小男朋友此刻正盘着腿靠坐在床头，抱着平板戴着耳机，津津有味地看着两个小人偶打架，听见了樊振东的大呼小叫倒也抬了抬屁股，象征性地往里挪了挪。  
樊振东好容易挤上了床，立刻瘫软了身子，像一滩烂泥一样挂在了林高远身上。可这小床实在也太小了些，樊振东渴着劲儿缩紧了全身肥肉，仍有大半边屁股悬在床外。空落落的，让人很不爽。  
“高远儿，你再往里挪挪呗！”  
樊振东扁着嘴思索了一会儿，将环在林高远腰间的胳膊紧了紧，微垂下毛喇喇的脑袋在林高远的颈窝里蹭了蹭，黏腻腻地撒娇道。  
“事儿的你！”  
正沉浸于布袋世界的林高远显然是不太乐意搭理他，然而被身旁这只大型猫科动物拱得心头直痒痒，回嘴的同时却默默地动了起来，恋恋不舍地摘下了耳机，将ipad放到了床上，双手向后撑起身子，尽力往里靠了靠。  
然而屁股抬到一半便遇到了障碍，低头一看，睡眠后勤保障部队的小队员们正横七竖八地躺在枕头上，横亘于墙壁和自己地身体之间。  
“没地儿了……”林高远扭过头，冲着樊振东解释道，边说边缩紧了身子，尽力给樊振东腾出地儿来，他人本来就瘦，这么一缩更是小小一只，可怜巴巴的。  
“你把娃娃拿开不就行了！”樊振东后仰着身子探出头去，正好跟一只大门牙的雪白兔子对上了眼，顿时有些好气又好笑。  
虽说男乒队里几乎每个人的床上都有那么几个毛绒玩具，有自己买的也有球迷送的，例如队长的床沿上就整齐地码放了一排各色各样的玩偶，隔壁屋的刘丁硕还总爱抱着那个粗眉毛的蜡笔小新说是自己儿子。然而像林高远一样，将娃娃视作生活必需品的，全队还真难找出第二个。  
林高远给这堆娃娃起了一个霸气的名字——睡梦后勤保障部队，成员有一颗大白菜，一只白兔子，一只白海豚，一只胖熊猫，还有一个印了他自己表情包的方形抱枕。林高远还贴心分了一个枕头给这群娃娃们，就放在小床里侧靠墙的位置，每天跟他们贴着脸睡。  
“那不行！”林高远坚决维护了睡梦娃娃们的切身权益，毫不犹豫地拒绝了樊振东同志的要求，并且戴上了耳机准备再度投身布袋戏的怀抱。  
樊振东做梦也没想到自己这个正牌男友的地位居然比不上那堆毛绒玩具，小脾气一下子就起来了，抬手就扯掉林高远的耳机冷着脸命令道：“把那些娃娃拿开！”  
那头的林高远显然是没有意识到事情的严重性，甚至还对樊振东抢夺耳机的行为表示了愤慨，伸手就要去抢樊振东手里的东西。  
“我让你把那些娃娃拿开啊！”樊振东火气更盛，提高了音量第三次要求道。话音刚落便听着林高远毫不示弱地回呛：“不拿不拿就不拿！有本事你咬我啊！”  
两个人表面上虽都是好脾气，骨子里可都犟得很，脾气上来了自然是谁也不服谁，就这样肩挨着肩靠坐在小床上怒目而视，仿佛下一秒就要拎拍上场生死大战一样。  
战况在两人对峙了半晌之后果然升级，由樊振东率先发起攻势，处于外侧的小胖子猛地一起身，便将内侧的小瘦子一把掀翻在床，随即整个人骑了上去，把人牢牢地禁锢在自己的身体和柔软的被褥之间。随后更是发动了夺命大招，迅速地低下头在小瘦子的脸上啃了一口。  
“卧槽樊振东你干嘛！”  
被袭击的林高远呆愣了半晌才反应过来，只觉得左边脸颊火辣辣的痛，伸手摸去还湿漉漉的一片，顿时就不高兴了，奋力地扭动着身子想要挣脱身上人的桎梏。  
樊振东早有准备，伸手便捉住了身下人挣动的手腕子举至头顶，顺势将人笼在了身下，理直气壮地回答道：“你让我咬的！”  
林高远闻言又是一阵呆滞，糊成一团的脑子费劲地运转了好一会儿才回忆起自己方才的那一句气话来，又瞅着樊振东的这股严肃劲儿，甚觉莫名其妙：“诶不是，樊振东你气什么呢？”  
林高远被人压在床上动弹不得，只好皱起了寡淡的眉，开始认真思索起樊振东生气的原因来。  
今天是个休息日，两人一早便约好在宿舍里陪着林高远补番，到傍晚再出去搓一顿。一切进行的也都很顺利，林高远在难得的睡了个懒觉之后神清气爽地起床，去了公寓对面的早餐店买了热气腾腾的鸡蛋灌饼，顺便还给同寝的大胖带了一份。难道是因为自己给大胖带早餐，樊振东吃醋了？  
“你说，娃娃重要还是我重要！”樊振东闷闷地声音从头顶传来，果然酸溜溜的，只不过这吃醋的对象却让人有些匪夷所思。  
“哈？”林高远的脑子显然没有反应过来，便听着樊振东继续控诉道，委屈巴巴地：“你居然在我和娃娃中间选择了娃娃……”  
“哈哈哈哈哈！”弄清了事情缘由的林高远爆发出一阵惊天动地的大笑，原本心头的那一点小阴霾和小气愤也瞬间一扫而空，倒是还压在他身上的樊振东被他笑得觉得丢了脸，装模作样地板起了脸：“最后再问你一次，我，还是娃娃？”  
林高远好容易止住了笑，眼底的笑意却是满溢而出，抬着眼望着自家又别扭又可爱的小男朋友好一阵子却是不说话。樊振东撑着身子，在上方紧张兮兮地盯着林高远，两个人就这样对视了好一会儿，才听得林高远含笑开口道：“当然是，娃娃了！”  
林高远笑嘻嘻地继续作死：“我就是喜欢毛绒玩具怎么了，有种你……唔……”  
话还没说完，樊振东便已低下身子封住了那双红润的唇，舌尖霸道地顶开了牙齿，在温热的口腔内肆意逡巡，直到身下的人都要喘不上气来了才将将放过。  
“你说的，让我咬你！”樊振东餍足地舔了舔自己的嘴唇，半撑着身子得意洋洋地开口。身下的人已是被吻得有些失神，微张着嘴喘着气，内双的小鹿眼睁地大大的，水水润润却不知看向了哪里。  
樊振东的气早已消了大半，看着小男朋友如此可爱的神情更是按捺不住的躁动，还未等林高远回神便再度吻上了那一片红唇，手也不安分地探进了林高远的T恤下摆，在光洁的皮肤上四处点火。  
林高远迷迷糊糊地回应着，情不自禁地伸出舌头与樊振东纠缠，T恤被推到胸口，身子也被撩拨地彻底发软，早已脱离了禁锢的双手仍是愣愣地举在头顶，不知该如何动作。  
樊振东的手已是抚上了他的乳尖，轻轻揉搓玩弄着，见身下的人没有反应便坏心思地轻掐了一下，这才将小男朋友那离家出走的神思给唤了回来。  
“大白天的，你又精虫上脑……”林高远虽是被撩拨的心痒痒，却还是薄面子，嘟囔着伸手推了推身上的人，却是软绵绵的没什么力道，再下一秒樊振东的手便穿过了皮筋伸进了短裤，握住了那已然半硬的东西轻轻撸动了起来，甜腻的呻吟瞬间溢出红唇，舒爽的感觉直击四肢百骸。  
樊振东的唇也一路点火，掠过了唇边的小痣，含住了林高远的耳垂，舔了舔后换上了气音：“你难道不想要吗……”  
的确是有些欲望上头。林高远也不是个扭捏的人，就着樊振东的手挺了挺身子，却还是有些担心：“去你屋里吧，大胖快回来了……”  
樊振东没出声儿，也没半点转移阵地的意思，手上却是更为得寸进尺，三两下便将自己和林高远都扒了个精光，随手把林高远那皱巴巴的小短裤往床尾一甩，俯身将那完全勃起的物什含进了嘴里。  
林高远仰起脖子喘着气儿，随时有可能被开启的房门和毫无遮掩的性爱给他带来了极大的刺激，却还是有些不放心：“胖儿，还是去你屋里吧，万一有人进来怎么办。”  
“不行，就在这里！”樊振东出人意料的坚决，在林高远泛着粉色的白皙胸膛上嘬出一个个令人难耐又难消的红印子，另一只手已是朝着林高远的臀缝中探去。  
常年温存的熟稔使得林高远很快便适应了手指的侵入，身体条件反射似的自我调节着，准备迎接樊振东的侵入。  
被发现就发现，先爽了再说吧。  
林高远自暴自弃地歪过了脑袋气息起伏不定，下一秒却是和一只大门牙的白兔子对上了眼。这只白兔子叫雪球，是电影《爱宠大机密》里的主角，还是上回在法兰机场吃麦当劳时送的呢；雪球旁边躺着那颗学名“榕树精”的大白菜，2015年城运会的吉祥物，见证了自己作为粤队一哥的第一场有份量的胜利；再旁边还有粉丝送的抱枕和熊猫玩偶，一个个毛绒玩具姿态虽是各不相同，形态倒是一模一样，全都瞪着乌黑的大眼睛齐刷刷的看着自己，看着浑身光溜溜躺在爱人身下承欢的自己。  
一种被人窥视的羞耻感油然而生，林高远忙偏过头不再去看，却仍是不自在的很，闭上眼睛尝试着逃避，两分钟后还是无法忍受，于是抬脚勾了勾正在撕扯着安全套包装的樊振东：“胖儿，你拿个东西，把娃娃盖起来……”  
“盖起来干什么？”樊振东心不在焉地回问了一句，却是捉住了林高远的手，就着林高远的手给自己戴套。  
“非礼勿视啊！”林高远委屈巴巴地解释道：“总觉得被他们看着一样……”  
“哦。”樊振东冷淡地应了一声，随即将林高远的双腿往两边压，推开臀肉猛地一挺身，挤进了林高远的身体里。随即又连着大动了几下，惹得身下的人叫唤连连。  
“胖儿……娃娃……”林高远带着哭腔哀求道。  
“拿开了。”樊振东伸手在墙侧的枕头上挥舞了好几下，身下的动作却是越来越快，林高远闻言艰难地回过头，却见着娃娃们一个个都被从枕头上拿了下来，却是放在了离自己更近的地方，甚至有一只被放到了臀侧，他们的交合处旁，怕是连那处的动作都能看得清清楚楚。  
“你……你干什么呀……”林高远欲哭无泪，抓着身旁的一只玩偶就要往床下扔，却是被樊振东一把抓了下来。  
“给他们看啊！”樊振东理直气壮地回答道，“就是要给他们看，让他们看看，谁才是你真正的男人！”


End file.
